The Starting of Our Family
by Air-Jack Prime
Summary: Percy finds out Annabeth is pregnant with his child...and the new parents to be have to face one of the most challenging aspects of having a kid...what in the world are they going to name the kid? I do not own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

One hot summer day Percy and Annabeth were in the waiting room of the camp infirmary.

"You're not naming the kid that." Annabeth sat in the chair.

"Why not? Michael is a great name." Percy whined.

"Michael Jackson? I don't think so."

Ever since they found out they were having a kid it's been a battle on who gets to name the kid. Just then Jason and Piper walked in the room regretting that they did.

"See Jason will agree with me right Jason?" Percy motioned Jason to come in.

"Jason agrees to what now?" Jason walked towards the newly-weds.

"If our kid is a boy, then he should be named Michael."

"Uhh…"

"What's your opinion Annabeth?" Piper interrupted.

"I think our kid should be named after a historian, like Leonardo or Antonio. If it is a boy, we don't know yet." Annabeth said.

"Why don't you do something like rock, paper, scissors?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Percy let's do that." Annabeth smirked.

Percy's eyes went wide, "Oh no. we are not doing that again, I always lose."

"Because you always pick the same one."

"Why not a coin toss, Heads Percy names the kid, Tails Annabeth names them." Piper elbowed Jason for a coin.

"Oh right coin toss," Jason ran through his jeans pocket, "here." Handing Piper the coin.

"Ready?" she looked at the couple, and threw the coin up in the air.

The coin landed on the floor, and the four hovered over the coin.

"YESSS HEADS WINS!" Percy hollered.

"Oh gods help this child." Annabeth pleaded.

One of the Apollo kids came in the waiting room with a piece of paper. The Four adults stood up from their seats.

"Congratulations you two, you will be having a baby girl." The Apollo kid handed the paper to Percy and Annabeth with a picture of the baby.

Percy was grinning from ear to ear, and Annabeth had tears of joy.

"Congrats you guys." Piper hugged Annabeth while Jason patted Percy on the back.

"This is going to be the start of our family" Annabeth wiped a tear from her face.

"Yes, yes it is." Percy hugged Annabeth, and the four left the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Just a little to the left… perfect!" Piper instructed Leo and Jason with the banner.

"Is that it? Setting up for this baby shower is exhausting." Leo fell into the nearest chair.

"Of course it is! It's Percy and Annabeth's first child." Calypso walked behind and playfully backed handed Leo.

"Ow!" Leo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that didn't hurt you big baby." Calypso kissed Leo on the cheek.

Hazel and Frank walked in the with baby presents in hand.

"Where do you want the presents?" Hazel asked.

"Over there on the table," Piper pointed behind her, before turning to her boyfriend, "Jason, did you pick up the cake for the baby shower?"

Jason's face went white. How could he have forgotten the cake!? Especially when Piper reminded him?

"Uh yeah its… it's at the, um, apartment. Yeah it's at the apartment. Uh, Leo…could you help me get the cake?" Jason lied.

"But…" Leo started.

" _Now,_ please!"

The two demigods raced to the parking lot.

"What's your deal, man?" Leo stopped.

"Dude, I forgot the cake," Jason ran to the car, "its still at the store."

Leo hopped into the car, "Man we better hurry…Piper won't be very happy if you show up empty handed."

"Don't remind me," Jason muttered, shuddering.

* * *

Leo and Jason raced to the store and ran into the bakery department.

"Cake… for… Jason Grace." Jason gasped, hand on his chest as he sucked in air between each word.

The girl behind the counter walked to the back of the bakery.

"Do… do you think… we still… have time." Leo panted, putting his hands on his knees.

"I hope so."

A couple minutes later the girl came back to the front with a pink cake with a little owl on the  
corner of the cake.

"Does this look fine to you Sir?" the girl asked.

"Perfect! Thank you so much." Jason took the cake from the girl.

"The cake is already paid for Sir, have a great day." The girl said with a smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two friends finally made it to the apartment where the baby-shower was held. With the cake in his arms Jason and Leo entered the party. Both Percy and Annabeth were just about to sit at the table with the presents.

"Just in time for the party to begin, and they even brought the cake." Percy teased.

After opening presents, and socializing with the other seven including Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and Reyna, they were just about to dig into the cake, when they heard a whoosh on the front of the apartment.

Just then a tall girl with wild red hair decorated with brightly colored feathers and mischievous, brilliant blue eyes and a large backpack on her back, opened the door.

"Oi, Sil, Ah think were a wee bit late don't ya think?" The red head said with a Irish accent, turning to look behind her.

Then two figures approached behind her. One was the same height as the red head, but with long straight white hair, piercing amber eyes and dark skin, also with a large backpack on her back. The second figure was a man with curly blonde hair and slightly tan skin who was taller than the two girls infront of him.

Xenia Blair, daughter of Bia, Serilda Blair, daughter of Nike and Hunter of Artemis and August…son of Apollo and Xenia's boyfriend…the 'bloody boyo' as Serilda 'affectionately' called him.

"Ah wasna tha one who was navigatin' this time. Blame yer bloody boyo, _August_ , 'ere!" the white haired girl, Serilda, protested.

"Um…Sorry?" August shrugged sheepishly.

"Xenia! Serilda! I thought you two visiting family in Ireland?" Annabeth ran to the two girls and embraced them.

The rest followed Annabeth and greeted the trio.

"We wouldna miss this fer anything Annie!" the red head, Xenia exclaimed.

"Well we woulda got 'ere on time, if I' t'weren't for mista Sunny sunshine ova there." Serilda muttered.

"Hey!" August protested…only to quail under the icy, golden glare given to him by the white-haired Hunter.

Xenia elbowed her cousin, "Oh stop it cuz, 'e tried 'is best. At least give 'im credit fer tha'?"

"Not until 'e proves 'imself tha' 'e be worth yer 'and." Serilda growled.

"Who said anythin' 'bout marryin'!? 'e's jus' me boyfriend!" she looked at August, "Not tha' Ah wouldna _mind_ …"

"Xenia!" Serilda shouted.

"But this day isna bout meh and August!" Xenia cut her cousin off, quite loudly, "its 'bout Percy an' Annie!"

She clapped her hands together.

"So! Let's get this party started eh?" she beamed.

* * *

Hours went by with multiple conversations which finally died down and all proceeded to their tables. Then Percy and Annabeth stood up from their table.

"Thank you all for the wonderful gifts for our little girl we really appreciate it." Annabeth said.

"Hey, Percy, what name did you decide to name you little girl?" Leo asked.

Everyone was quiet and stared at Percy.

"Our baby girls name…" Percy intertwined his fingers with Annabeth's, "Is a surprise, and will be announced when she is born."

The crowd gave a collective groan…with a few louder outburst from the red haired Irishwoman…but they did accept the decision. It _was_ Percy's decision after all…

But deep down Percy still didn't even know what he would name their child.

 **Ok, so Xenia, Serilda and the 'bloody boyo' August are mine and my sister's (Elhini Prime's) OCs. Xenia and Serilda are cousins, their father's are adopted into the same family, hence why Serilda's dark skinned and Xenia isn't. They moved from Ireland to the United States because Serilda became a Hunter of Artemis and the two are basically joined at the hip. They went to Camp Half Blood in _Titan's Curse_ where Xenia met August. August is Xenia's boyfriend...and Serilda doesn't care for him very much mainly because he's an Apollo child and a _boy_. Anyway, these three will be appearing throughout the story...not often but they will be there. But hey! If you like them...we might make up a story about them...**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it!**

 **-Air-Jack Prime:P**


	3. Chapter 3

Driving as fast as he could, Percy raced to the hospital. He had been on his break when he got a call from Jason saying that Annabeth was in labor. Without saying anything, Percy had ran to his car, with _out_ explanation to his boss and sped off.

" _What if I don't make it in time?"_ he panicked, _"Will Annabeth be ok? Will the baby be okay?"_

And icy cold ran down Percy's spine as he realized something…

"Thebaby!" he yelled, "I forgot to pick a name!"

Percy mentally face palmed. _How_ could he for get to name their first child!? Panicking, Percy started to name off girl names.

" _Lucy, Abby, Belle, Jennifer, Sarah…no,"_

They didn't ring to him. One thing he knew, however, was he wanted the middle name to be.

Zoë. In remembrance of Zoë Nightshade.

* * *

He finally got to the hospital and was directed to what floor Annabeth was on. He went to the elevators and ran inside of one. Percy repeatedly pressed floor four.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered to himself.

The elevator reached the fourth floor and Percy burst out of the doors as soon as they dinged open. He sprinted to Annabeth's room to meet the rest of the seven: Nico, Reyna, Xenia, Serilda, and August. Suddenly a loud shriek came from the room. Percy ran to the door, but Jason grabbed his arm.

"It's okay, man," he tried to soothe, "Thalia is in there with her."

Another shriek from the room and Percy lunged for the door. This time it took Jason, Leo, _and_ August to hold him back.

"I need to be with her!" Percy screamed trying to get out of his friends' grasps.

Frank and Nico finally helped the others to sit Percy down in a chair next to the room.

* * *

After about ten minutes or so, Percy _finally_ calmed down and started to tap his foot impatiently.

"Do you think she okay?" Percy asked.

"I'm sure she's fine, Percy. Thalia is with her," Piper responded.

"What if something is wrong with the baby?" Percy panicked, his voice shaky as he cast another look at the door.

"Percy, we said a prayer to my father," August reassured him, "the baby will be fine."

Percy got up and started to pace back and forth mumbling to himself. Finally, Serilda grabbed Percy by the shoulder.

"Percy, would ye stop worryin'?" the white-haired Hunter asked, "tha wee little 'un will be fine. Annie is a strong girl, Ah think she'll be okay,"

Suddenly, the door opened and Thalia came out of the room. She looked at Percy with a wry smile and motioned for him to come in. Percy breezed past the daughter of Zeus and ran to Annabeth's side, ignoring the slight laugh from Thalia. And that's when he saw it…a little pink blanket wrapped in the love of his life's arms.

Annabeth turned her tired grey gaze to her husband and weakly held out the little pink bundle.

"Say hello to our little girl," the daughter of Athena smiled.

Percy picked up his little girl and instantly fell in love…not even a few minutes old, and the tiny child had him wrapped around those little fingers of hers. The baby had small blonde curls and small figures that resembled Annabeth to a 't'.

"So what's her name?" Annabeth asked.

Percy was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

" _Percy_ , what's her name?" Annabeth repeated, a concerned edge to her voice.

"Annabelle," Percy muttered quietly, watching in wonder as the child's stormy grey eyes fluttered open and locked onto him before fluttering shut once more, confirming that the name he chose was _perfect_.

"I'm sorry?" Annabeth blinked, "Couldn't hear you…"

"Her name is Annabelle," he repeated, louder as he looked up from the sleeping child's face.

"Really?" Annabeth deadpanned, closing an eye.

"She looks a lot like you, I was thinking about how Mr. D called you Annabelle."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Positive," he nodded, looking at the little girl once again, "Annabelle Zoë Jackson."

* * *

Thalia got the rest of the group in the room mere minutes after the naming of the little girl.

"Everyone one meet Annabelle Zoë Jackson," Percy smiled softly, as Annabeth held the child.

The two Hunters in the room gave a smile as they heard the child's middle name. Serilda had known Zoë longer than Thalia had…as Thalia had taken command of the Hunters of Artemis after Zoë had passed away, but it was still good to hear that Zoë would still live on…in the little girl in Annabeth's arms.

Everyone congratulated Percy and Annabeth. Each came to the side of the bed and looked at the newest member of the Jackson family. When everyone left Jacksons a tall slender woman with dark hair and storm grey eyes appeared in the corner.

"Mother?!" Annabeth sputtered, blinking in surprise.

"Hello, Annabeth," Athena smiled at her daughter…

The gentle smile then devolved into a frown at the son of Poseidon.

"Percy."

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I wanted to bless my granddaughter of course," Athena stated, coming closer to the tiny child and placing a hand on the soft, downy blonde curls, "She will be wise like her mother…An expert in war strategy and wise beyond her years,"

Suddenly, an owl made of silver mist appeared over Annabelle then dissolved, the tiny sparks of silver showing over the baby and winking out as soon as they hit her rosy skin. Athena took the child from her daughter's arms and cradled her. She kissed the child of the Sea and Wisdom on the head and gave her back to Annabeth. Athena walked to the door and opened it, but she turned back to face her daughter and son-in-law.

"I am so proud of you Annabeth. Annabelle will be a remarkable child." Athena smiled.

She then turned to Percy and glared at him.

"Percy you take of my daughter and granddaughter," she warned, leaving the threat of what she would do to him if he _didn't_ hanging in the air.

After all, being the goddess of wisdom, she _had_ to have some… _creative_ …methods of punishment and revenge…

And with that, Athena disappeared.

"You know," Percy started, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I think she's warming up to me,"

Annabeth just laughed and cradled their daughter, pressing her forehead to Annabelle's and closing her eyes in contentment.

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it!**

 **-Air-Jack Prime:P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Percy need to move," Annabeth announced.

"Why?! I _like_ the suburbs," Percy protested.

"With _three_ kids, the _two_ of us, and _every animal_ that Annabelle picks up... We need a bigger house," Annabeth deadpanned.

* * *

 _Six months earlier_

 _"_ Daddy, _why_ we here?" Annabelle asked, crossing her green-painted arms as her stuffed turtle dangled from one hand, "I not sick...are _you_ sick?!"

Percy laughed and shook his head and hefted his daughter higher in his arms.

"No, I'm not sick," he told her.

"Well...if _I_ not sick...an' _you_ not sick…" Annabelle reasoned before gasping and grabbing around her father's neck, shaking him, "IS _MOMMY_ SICK?!"

Percy sighed and shook his head.

"No, your Mommy's not sick," he said, "We're just going to see your new brother,"

Annabelle blinked once, twice, three times.

"…What," she demanded.

"Your younger brother?" Percy explained, seeing the look on his daughter's face…and he didn't like it _one_ bit.

The girl's grey eyes narrowed under the purple band across her eyes…and then she exploded.

" _I ASKED GWANDMA 'TEENA AN' GWANDPA 'SIDON FOR A BABY SISTER!"_ she bawled, tears streaming through the mask and down her cheeks, carving thin trails of clear skin through the green face paint.

"Annabelle Zoë Jackson!" Percy scolded, "We do _not_ act like that in public…you can do it all you want at home, but _not_ in public…don't tell your mother I said that…"

"B-B-But _Daddy_!"

"Butts are for sitting in," Percy told her.

"Fine," she huffed, "But Daddy, when we gonna get back t' twick or tweeting?"

Percy stopped in his tracks, "You're too young to have a twitter account… _I_ don't even have a twitter account,"

"Ugh, nevamind… It's Hawoween, Daddy," Annabelle huffed while flinging her arms up in the air…

And mistakenly throwing her turtle towards the road.

Annabelle's face whitened, "TURTLE!"

Percy's head snapped towards the rapidly falling toy and his hand flicked out, focusing on the puddle next to the curb. The water in the puddle rose up and gently saved the toy from falling into the street, bringing the toy back to Percy. The Son of Poseidon plucked the toy off the little pillar of water and handed the slightly damp toy back to his daughter as the water splashed down back to the curb.

"…He's wet," Annabelle deadpanned.

"We-!?…well…wha…Annie, what did you expect?" Percy sputtered, "I just saved it from going into the street with _water_!"

"He's not an _it_ , Daddy!" Annabelle growled, "He's a _he_!"

"Fine, he," Percy sighed, "Let's just go see your mother…"

"Okie-tay!"

The father and daughter duo made their way into the hospital room where Annabeth sat on a bed.

"MOMMY!" Annabelle squealed as Percy set her down and she ran to her mother, "Look at my costume dat Unca Weo made for me!"

"I see that!" Annabeth nodded, "But I thought we were going to have you be a princess this year,"

Annabelle stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Didn't wanna be a princess!" she shuddered, "Wanted t' be a _turtle_!"

Annabeth turned to Percy.

"I blame you for her obsession with turtles," she growled.

Percy threw his hands up helplessly as Annabelle lifted her turtle up for her mother to see.

"And _Daddy_ got my turtle wet!" she added.

"Hey, I _saved_ that turtle from being Raphael Roadkill in the street," Percy protested.

Annabelle gasped and put her hands over her turtle's 'ears'.

"You didn' hear dat, Turtle," she whispered, "Daddy bein' a _meanie_!"

A bunch of unidentified sounds came from the son of Poseidon…it was like he was _trying_ to talk…but words were failing him. Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Well, now that your turtle's all safe and sound," she started, "Want to meet your brothers?"

"…Dere's _more than one_!?"

Annabeth gave a laugh and nodded, shifting so that the two little boys were visible. One of the boys had Percy's black tangle of hair while the other had Annabeth and Annabelle's curly blond hair.

"I want you to meet Leonardo Jules Jackson," Annabeth said, looking at the black-haired twin and then at the blond, "And Michelangelo Eugene Jackson,"

Percy laughed, "Leo and Mikey…oh now _our_ Leo's not going to have a big head after this… _that's_ for sure,"

Annabeth turned to her daughter…who blinked a few times, silent.

"Annie, what's wrong?" she asked.

"…Mommy?" Annabelle started.

"Mhmmm?"

"Why you name dem afta Ninja Turtles?" she asked.

Percy burst out laughing, but quickly tried to stifle it after Annabeth shot him a glare.

"No, sweetie," she said slowly, "They're named after Renaissance Painters and Inventors,"

"Otay…" Annabelle blinked, "Why _they_ named afta Ninja Turtles too!?"

And Percy _lost_ it.

"…I'm going to have a _long_ talk with Uncle Leo," Annabeth growled.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _"_ We don't have _that_ many animals," Percy sputtered.

"She picks up every animal she sees on the street and Leo and Xenia aren't helping," Annabeth growled, "remember Beethoven the Saint Bernard? Or how 'bout Bach the duck?!"

"That last one is not my fault," Percy protested.

"And Leo gave her that darn cat Mozart?!"

"… But she _likes_ him!"

"Well, _I_ don't!"

Suddenly, Annabelle's voice rang through the air.

"MOZART! HERE KITTY!"

"Mrow!" came the reply and a yellow blur ran _under_ the kitchen table, up the stairs and into Annabelle's room accompanied with the 'ding, ding, ding' of the bell around his neck.

Annabeth put her head in her hands.

"He runs up and down those stupid stairs at _four in the morning_ , Percy!" she snapped, "We need a new house!"

* * *

 _Two months ago_

Percy and Annabelle were driving to Sally's from daycare so that they could pick up the twins. It had just finished raining, but the clouds overhead promised that more would be on the way. Suddenly, Annabelle gave a blood-curdling shriek.

"STOP DA CAR!" she screeched.

Percy slammed on the brakes and thank the gods he was wearing his seatbelt. As soon as the car stopped, Annabelle unbuckled and dashed out of the car to the side of the road.

"Annie!" Percy yelled as he unbuckled and followed her.

Annabelle knelt on the side of the road…cuddling a wet mass of dark, dirty fur with deep liquid brown eyes.

"It's a _puppy_!" she cooed.

"Annie, put it down, it might have rabies or something,"

"Daddy," Annabelle deadpanned, reminding Percy eerily of her mother, "Does it _look_ like has wabies t' you?"

The soaked and muddy pup turned its pleading gaze to Percy and he frowned.

"No…"

"So we can keep 'im!"

"Wha…? No, Annie, your mother would _shoot_ me…"

"But you have Mrs. O'Weawy!"

Percy gave a sigh. Well, _yeah_ he still had Mrs. O'Leary…but this was…

He then made the mistake of looking Annabelle in the eyes.

"Pwease Daddy?" Annabelle begged, her grey eyes huge and sparkling…

Percy's willpower started to crumble…

Annabelle sensed it and went for the kill.

Big, fat, crocodile tears started bubbling up in her eyes as her lip trembled and her long eyelashes batted against her pale cheeks.

"Pwease?" she whimpered as the puppy gave a soft whine and wagged it's tail hopefully as it looked up at Percy.

"Aw, with the face and the eyes and the ugh! Alright!" Percy groaned, opening the door, "Get in,"

And the tears amazingly dried up instantly.

"YAY!" Annabelle cheered as the puppy yipped happily, "I gonna name you…Beethoven!"

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause he looks like a Beethoven," she replied.

It wasn't until they got home and got the pup cleaned…that Percy realized how _true_ that statement was. Because 'Beethoven'…was none other than a Saint Bernard puppy.

Needless to say, Mrs. O'Leary loved the little guy, Annabeth…not so much.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Fine… we get a new house," Percy sighs.

"YAY NEW HOUSE!" Annabelle squealed.

Percy and Annabeth turned around to see a little three year old girl dancing around with a yellow tabby cat in her arms, squealing _new home, new home_ repeatedly.

"How much did you hear Annie?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh… awl of it." Annabelle blushed.

 _Few weeks later_

The Jacksons finally moved to their new house in the country. It was a two story, white ranch house. Percy likened it to the house in that old TV show that his mother used to watch…what was it again…oh yeah! _The Waltons_. Anyway, the place was _very_ big…perfect for the family of five…and their little menagerie of pets.

 **I had a lot of help form my sister Elhini with chapter because I'm the youngest in my family and she's the oldest. So if this chapter sounds like her writing it's because she wrote most of it, and also she is helping me edit my stories. I know Annabelle acted like a brat in this chapter, but she will grow out of it. Next chapter there will be a new member to the Jackson family.**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it!**

 **-Air-Jack Prime:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Leo Jackson will be referred to "Leonardo" and Leo Valdez will be referred to "Leo" in this chapter.**

"Beethoven want the kitty?" a curly haired blond boy tease the Saint Bernard, holding a tabby cat by the scruff of the neck, "You want the kitty?"

The dog barked excitedly, tail lashing back and forth.

"Go," the boy started before placing the cat on the lower end of the seesaw and jumping on the raised end, hurling the cat high into the air, "FETCH!"

"MROWWWW" the cat yowled as it flew in the air.

"HASTA LA VISTA, KITTY!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs, as the dog went wild.

Suddenly a boy with messy, jet black hair walked out where his twin was howling with laughter. He looked up from a book,

"What do you know...cats _can_ fly," he looked at his brother, who was dying of laughter.

"That's why they call it a 'cat'apult," the curly haired boy howled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Annabelle was working on homework when she heard a piercing screech followed by a cat flying through the air.

"MOZART!" Annabelle shrieked as the cat landed in the flowerbox on her window.

"THREE POINTS!" Mikey cheered, holding his hands in the air.

"MIKEY!" Annabelle screeched, but her brother didn't pay _any_ attention to her whatsoever…so Annabelle decided to bring in the big guns, so she ran to the kitchen with her cat in her arms, "Mom! Mikey threw my cat again!"

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Leo asked, looking up at his twin.

"Of Annie?" Mikey snorted, "She doesn't scare me,"

Annabeth and Annabelle ran outside where the twin were.

" _Mom_ on the other hand…" Mikey laughed nervously.

"Michelangelo Eugene Jackson!" Annabeth yelled, making the blond boy wince at his 'hated' middle name, "Did you throw your sister's cat?"

"I didn't throw it..." Mikey started.

"Oh really?!" Annabelle yelled.

"Yeah I didn't throw the fleabag," Mike snarked, "I catapulted it off the seesaw! _Completely_ different thing!"

Leo cracked a smile that faded into a frown when Annabeth glared at him.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Leo?" she demanded.

"No! I was reading my book," Leo said, innocently holding up his book.

"Just wait until your father comes home," Annabeth threatened, "Inside, _march_!"

* * *

Percy came home to a house that was dead silent…which was odd for his family. He walk into the dinner room with Annabelle glaring icy grey daggers at Mikey from the other side of the table.

"So how was your day?" Percy asked, nervously.

"Guess what your boys did today..." Annabeth growled while Percy sat at the head of the table.

"Mom, I told you I am completely innocent," Leo protested," I was reading my book the whole time."

"Mikey catapulted Annabelle's cat to the flower box next to her room," Annabeth said.

"You did what?!" Percy yelled.

Mikey shrank down, braced for the wrath of his father.

"That's _pitiful_!" Percy scoffed, "I could've gotten it to the roof!"

"Dad!" Annabelle yelled

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled at the same time as her daughter.

"I mean, you should be ashamed of yourself Mikey, _very_ ashamed," Percy said sternly.

Mikey bowed his head.

Percy leaned towards Mikey and whispered into the boy's ear, "We'll try it later."

Mikey's face flickered with a smile only to go back to a sad look as his mother glared at him.

"What was that, Percy?" Annabeth growled.

"Nothing," Percy replied, "Now, how'd the rest of the day go?"

* * *

Saturday was always the busy day for the Jackson family. Annabelle had music lessons with August, and the twins would always find trouble... particularly with their Uncle Leo and Aunt Xenia.

"Just need to tighten this a little bit... there it's good," the son of Hephaestus said while wiping sweat off his face.

Leo climbed down the tree with the twins eagerly waiting at the bottom.

"So how does this work again?" Leonardo asked.

Mikey sighed, "When someone walks past they'll walk through the string which pulls the bucket and BANG! Instant sparkles."

"And what if Aunt Xenia walks into it?" Leonardo asked.

"Run... _Fast_." Mikey shuddered.

"August?"

"Run faster."

"And... Serilda?"

"We might as well stay here, we're not getting away."

"Don't worry about Xenia and Serilda, their on a quest." Leo said making sure everything was in place.

"Hush! I think I here someone coming." Mikey whispered.

The three pranksters hid behind the tree, when Percy walked into the trap. Suddenly the trap went into action and dump sparkles on top of Percy.

Without hesitation Percy yelled,"BOYS!"

"And what were we supposed to when dad walked into the trap?" Leonardo asked.

"Run... Really run!" Mikey sprinted with his twin and Leo behind him.

* * *

Hours later, Annabeth, after a long day of work, returned home to her husband sprawled on the couch and the twins running around the house with Annabelle chasing them.

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy looked up from the couch, "We... are _NEVER_... having another kid."

Annabeth bit her lip to jeep from laughing before responding.

"Um, Percy?" she started.

"What?!" Percy groaned, thunking his head against the back of the couch.

Annabeth held out her hands as she shrugged.

"Surprise," she said.

Percy lifted his head and looked at her.

"Surprise what..." he asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant...again,"

* * *

Nine months later, the "last" child of the Jacksons was born. Kayla Guin Jackson the "Sass padowan" as her Uncle Leo calls her was born. As for what happened next... Well, _that's_ another story.

 **A/N So that's it for this story, there'll probably be a few oneshots in the future with these munchkins and soon, I'm going to be doing a "bedtime story" version of "Percy Jackson's Greek Gods" which will be Percy telling the little guys all about their "other" family...so be on the lookout for it!**

 **As Porky Pig would say: "Ba-deep Ba-deep Ba-deep! That's all folks!" Hope you all liked it!**

 **-Air-Jack Prime:P**


End file.
